Promise
by qunnyv19
Summary: "Suatu hari, aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Prajurit-san!" Impian yang sederhana namun bodoh di saat yang bersamaan—dan Rebecca percaya suatu saat dia bisa mewujudkan hal tersebut.


**Disclaimer:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
><span><strong>Characters:<strong> Rebecca, Kyros (Thunder Soldier)  
><span><strong>Warning:<strong> Typo(s). Canon. Oneshot. Uhuk, anggap saja sebagai _missing scene_ saat Rebecca dan Kyros (mainan) di Dressrosa.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.:. Promise .:.<br>© qunnyv19

* * *

><p><em>Suatu hari, aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Prajurit-san!<em>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saat senja, hujan turun dengan deras. Angin menelisik lewat jendela yang terbuka sedikit—rumah itu sudah rapuh, kautahu. Beberapa dedaunan ikut masuk mengikuti arah angin yang membawanya. Prajurit berada di luar jendela, sudah punya niat untuk menutup jendela itu dan pergi dari sana.

Rebecca yang masih kecil dan polos bertanya; _kenapa Prajurit-san tidak masuk_?

"Aku tidak boleh masuk ke rumah manusia," katanya datar, tidak peduli hujan yang terus menggerus tubuhnya yang hanya mainan. "Aku adalah sebuah mainan."

Si gadis cilik berambut merah muda merengut. "Payah. Dingin sekali, tahu. Aku bisa buatkan teh hangat kalau Prajurit-san mau."

Sang Mainan Berkaki Satu menggeleng dan segera menutup jendela itu supaya angin yang masuk terus-menerus tidak membuat Rebecca sakit, dan menggerakkan satu kakinya untuk pergi dari sana, pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya sebagai mainan.

Rebecca yang ditinggalkan menatap jendela yang tertutup dengan mata membulat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tidak!"

Prajurit-san berkata dengan tegas ketika banyak laki-laki yang mendatangi Rebecca atau sekadar memberi surat cinta. Gadis itu memang cantik, sih. Tutur katanya juga lembut dan membuat sebagian besar laki-laki terpesona.

Rebecca menatapnya heran. Padahal dia suka dengan laki-laki berambut keriting yang baru saja ditendang oleh Prajurit. "Kenapa?" itu tanyanya, dengan nada yang tak kalah polos dengan tatapan matanya.

"Tidak boleh. Kau masih kecil. Sekarang masuk ke rumah dan bersihkan rumahmu."

Lalu Prajurit itu pergi dan meninggalkan Rebecca.

Rebecca menatap seisi rumah dan mulai membersihkannya hingga terlihat lebih rapi lagi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Prajurit-san kenapa tidak cari pacar?"

Mainan yang sedang mengarahkan sasaran senjatanya pada Rebecca hampir tergelincir di atas aspal, kakinya tertekuk dan dia benar-benar jatuh ketika dia tak sanggup menahan dirinya lagi dengan kaki mungil itu.

"Hah?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Rebecca terkikik. "Habisnya aku lihat para mainan juga dekat dengan para manusia dewasa. Kenapa Prajurit-san tidak mencobanya sekali-sekali?"

Setelah Rebecca mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Prajurit-san (sungguh, dia tak perlu dibantu) dia kembali berdiri dengan tegak dan berdeham dengan penuh wibawa, bermaksud untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rebecca tanpa cacat. "Begini, aku sedang ingin sendiri …."

Jawaban Prajurit membuat Rebecca tertawa lagi. "Prajurit-san tidak mau meninggalkan aku, ya?"

Si mainan terjatuh sekali lagi tanpa sebab yang jelas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saat itu mereka berjalan santai di tepi hutan yang ditemui Prajurit secara diam-diam. Kemudian mereka berlatih, _lagi _dan _lagi_, dengan senjata mainan Prajurit dan ranting kayu yang dijadikan pertahanan oleh Rebecca.

Rebecca kecil menangis, dia tidak mau berlatih lagi. Dia tidak mau memperkuat diri untuk menyerang sesamanya. Tidak tidak tidak; begitu hatinya berteriak. Akhirnya dia menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Prajurit-san, aku mau berhenti!"

Ketika Rebecca sudah menjatuhkan rantingnya ke tanah, Prajurit terus menyerangnya tanpa henti, menyebabkan Rebecca terpukul dan terjatuh, pelipisnya berdarah.

"Kau harus menjadi kuat! Bukan untuk menyerang, tapi untuk bertahan! Bangun lagi, Rebecca. Tunjukkan kepadaku tentang kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya!" seru Prajurit, tidak _mau_ merasa bersalah karena dia menyebabkan Rebecca menangis di atas tanah.

Rebecca menggeleng kuat. "Tidak!"

"Bangun!"

"Tidak!"

"Ba-ngun!"

"Ti-dak!"

"Bangun, Rebecca!"

"Tidak!" jerit Rebecca ke-sekian kalinya. "Prajurit-san kan sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungiku, untuk apa aku berlatih hal-hal seperti ini lagi?"

Dengan nada rendah, Prajurit menjawab, "Aku tidak selamanya bisa berada di sisimu, Rebecca."

Mereka saling bertatapan intens untuk beberapa saat.

Mau tak mau Prajurit merasa bersalah karena luka yang terus mengalir di pelipis dan lututnya, sehingga Prajurit itu menggendong Rebecca (Rebecca heran kenapa Prajurit Berkaki Satu itu sangat kuat) dan mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ehm. Aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai sini."

Rebecca menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. "Aku marah padamu, Prajurit-san!"

Prajurit itu bergeming untuk beberapa saat, tidak jelas tatapan matanya mengarah pada siapa atau apa, dan setelah beberapa menit berdiri di sana, ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

Rebecca menangis meraung-raung di depan pintu rumah.

( Tapi, dalam hati dia tidak marah lagi dengan Prajurit-san yang berniat baik supaya dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. )

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Suatu hari, aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Prajurit-san!_

Kata-kata itu terdengar oleh Prajurit ketika dia dan Rebecca sedang berdiskusi hal-hal ringan. Prajurit terkejut; Rebecca tertawa dan menutup mulutnya.

"Ugh, peraturan bodoh. Mainan punya perasaan juga, _'kan_? Masa manusia tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah mainan dan sebaliknya. Eh, iya kan, Prajurit-san? Kau punya perasaan, 'kan?"

Terlihat anggukan samar dari Prajurit. Rebecca memekik senang.

"Prajurit-san mau tinggal bersama denganku juga, bukan?"

"Mmm hmm."

Rebecca menunjukkan raut senang lagi. Dia menghadap kepada Prajurit yang sedang kebingungan, namun dalam hatinya sudah dipenuhi tekad bulat.

_Ya, ya, tentu saja, Rebecca. Aku kan ayahmu._

.

.

.

**fin.**

notes:

sejujurnya saya lupa kata-kata Rebecca kepada Thunder Soldier saat itu; tapi yang jelas intinya dia ingin hidup di bawah satu atap dengan Prajurit-san. maaf kalau terdapat kesalahan informasi. murni untuk menyalurkan hasrat kekeluargaan mereka berdua yang mengharukan :")) kenapa judulnya Promise? anggap saja janji Rebecca kepada ayahnya yaa untuk mewujudkan impian kecilnya tersebut.

terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca!


End file.
